


Cosmo is away

by nickelodeanadventures



Category: Fairly OddParents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 20:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18431312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelodeanadventures/pseuds/nickelodeanadventures





	Cosmo is away

It's 3:00 pm. An hour has passed since school ended. Timmy Turner has sweat dripping down his face. "What's the matter?" Wanda questioned. "Nothing, I'm fine." Timmy replied. Cosmo is away and Wanda and Timmy are alone. They only have one hour to achieve their goal without Cosmo coming home to find out their secret. Timmy tells Wanda, "I'm sorry Wanda, but I can't do this." "What? You've never nut in a condom before?" she asked.


End file.
